Inventions
'''Inventions '''is the 22nd episode of ''Blue's Clues ''from Season 3. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Felt Friends *Inventors *Train *Pig Summary Steve and Blue look at many inventions. Recap Steve came up with a device to use to change the channel on the television without getting up, but when he realizes that there's already such a thing, it spurs him to try and create a unique invention following the slogan of try again. When Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper want to eat peanut butter and jelly on bread together, Steve's excited at his solution, only to realize that the sandwich already exists. We come across Shovel and Pail and play an invention game. We take a look at pictures of inventions and identify the order in which they were invented. Later, they skidoo into an invention factory, where they take a look at some famous inventions such as a train and a car. and skidoo back home where Steve slip on a 3 pawprints picture with a clue on it, but when they got home they find that the very game the playing is the answer. Trivia *This marks the 1st and only time there's a clue before Steve does the Song. **This is also the earliest time a clue is found, when Steve got the notebook (the clue) from Sidetable Drawer. ***Judging by Sidetable's laughter, she already knew it was a clue before Steve did. ***This is the 3rd time Steve draws his notebook in his notebook. ****The first time was from Draw Along With Blue. The 2nd time it happened was from the Blue's Clues movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie. *The part of Mailbox that allows him to come from his post to the Thinking Chair (so he can deliver the mail) is called the "extendo-arm". **In this episode, Mailbox revealed that he invented it himself. *This episode reveals that Blue invented the game Blue's Clues. *This is the 2nd time where Steve includes the thinking chair for the designing of his notebook. The 1st time it happened was in Blue's Big Musical Movie. *The living room picture frame illustrates the evolution of the wheel throughout the episode: **A stone wheel (at the beginning of the episode) **A wooden wagon wheel (during the Blue's Clues Theme Song) **A metal gear (during the Mailtime song) **A bicycle wheel (during the We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues song) **A automobile wheel + tire (at the end of the episode) *One of these later episodes like this one mostly have Steve's voice from early Season One just like Magenta Comes Over. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.47.22 PM.png inventions uk thumbnail.jpg Screenshot_2014-11-05-19-33-34.png|How does Mailbox do that? Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.48.38 PM.png cmm9zp.jpg Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.50.00 PM.png Watch Episode US: https://dotsub.com/view/7f85a722-5033-48c5-b64b-114266aaf5b8 US (2): https://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-015-Inventions?id=61591 Pistas da Blue: https://dotsub.com/view/10643ece-3674-41de-810b-84b6025e461a Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 2nd Clue Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Shovel Category:Episodes focusing on Pail